The Examination
by LuciferI
Summary: Her perfume is intoxicating. For a second I wonder how she would react if I kissed her. Don't be ridiculous! I scold myself. Pull yourself together! You are a professional doctor and your patient is already taken!  Ash's POV Modern fic. Lemon


**THE EXAMINATION**

**Ash's POV**

''Thank you, Mrs Berlitz. That will be all for the day. You may go home now. I will manage from here on." Mrs Berlitz thanks me and departs, closing the door behind her. Her locks of Bright Blue hair, not to mention her lightly tanned skin gave her an exotic look. She might have had a modest b-cup but those long legs of hers did more then make up for it. I take my seat behind my desk.

''How can I be of aid, Ms Maple?" I ask politely. '' If you don't mind me saying so, you appear to be in very good health!"

She smiles. ''Thank you! There is nothing wrong that I am aware of. It is just that my Boyfriend and I are leaving on a European tour soon and on his recommendation we would just like to make sure that everything is OK before we depart. He has an appointment with you for tomorrow afternoon."

''Good idea!" I remarked. ''We wouldn't want some underlying bug to ruin such a wonderful occasion, now would we?" I start the general examination with the normal routine questions which does not reveal anything out of the ordinary.

Then I ask her to take a seat on the examination table. She does and I take up position in front of her. Would you mind turning your head to the side, please" I ask. I move her brown locks out of the way and examine the inside of her ear with the otoscope. ''Everything appears to be in order. Now I need to do the other side, please." I repeat the process and again no problem. I ask her to open her mouth and examine her throat with a spatula. This brings my face very close to hers. She has exquisite teeth. Her perfume is intoxicating. For a second I wonder how she would react if I kissed her. Don't be ridiculous! I scold myself. Pull yourself together! You are a professional doctor and your patient is already taken! But this woman is having an effect on me that I have never before experienced in my medical career. I feel like a high school boy out on his first date!

''Would you mind undressing behind the screen, please" I ask politely. ''You may keep your underwear on. Please put on the green surgical gown." She smiles at me and disappears behind the screen. I can feel my palms sweating!

Moments later she appears from behind the screen and seats herself on the examination table again. I tear my eyes away from those long, shapely legs protruding from under the almost too short gown and proceed to take her blood pressure with the sphygmomanometer. She starts chatting and tells me all about their planned tour to Europe.

I move around the table and take up a position behind her to listen to her lungs. The gown is in my way and I casually undo the top two bows which hold it together. ''Please forgive me, but it is necessary." I apologized.

''Not a problem." she says and smiles at me. I pull the gown away and expose her perfect suntanned back. I ask her to inhale and exhale while I move the stethoscope around. Everything sounds perfect. I look at her bra strap and see no clip. It obviously fastens in front.

I move back around the table facing her. I pull the gown over her shoulders. Her low cut lacy bra is filled to beyond capacity with the firmest and fullest, not to mention largest breasts that I have seen in my life! She obviously had a bit of surgical enhancement. I thought to myself. I place the stethoscope on the soft upper portion of her left breast to listen to her heartbeat, making sure to run my fingers lightly over the firm flesh. Her heart sounds normal.

''Please remove the gown." I ask, trying to sound as professional as possible. She reaches behind her and undoes the remaining bows behind her back. Then she lets the gown fall forward from her body. She takes it off, folds it and puts it on the chair next to the table. She looks incredibly sexy in her low cut bra and high cut lacy white panties. I feel a slight stirring in my pants

''Please lie on your back." I instruct. She swings her long legs onto the table and lies back on the table. I look at her bra covered breasts. They still strain against their confinements, the shape not changing at all totally defying gravity! It was too good to be true. I think to myself. Just wait. We'll soon see the scars of her augmentation surgery.

I begin the abdominal examination. I glance at her panties. I can see a thin line of pubic hair through the front of it. Wow! She's had a Brazilian wax! Again I feel the tingling in my pants. I am developing a massive erection! My hands float across her firm stomach, probing and pressing against her naked flesh.

''Have you noticed any lumps or abnormalities in the breasts lately" I asked.

Fortunately not." she replied.

''Shall we do a full breast examination, just to be sure?" I enquired.

''If you think it is necessary " she said.

Without replying my hand moves to the catch of her bra between those two firm hills of flesh. I undo it and move her bra off her breasts. I just about came in my pants! There, in front of me, her two perfect breasts towered in the air as if gravity did not exist! Her big, pink nipples form a beautiful contrast against the lily white background of her breasts. I immediately start looking for the scars that would confirm my suspicions about her boob job. There are none below the nipples. I look underneath her breasts. Sometimes the surgeon cuts along the fold below the breast so that the scar is less conspicuous. Again I found nothing. This woman does not even have folds below her breasts! They are far too firm for that! I move her arms to the sides and feel the glands under her armpits. No sign of surgery here, either. I have to surrender my theory. These boobs are as natural as can be! Absolute perfection!

''Your breasts are remarkably firm." I remarked.

''Thank you." she whispers shyly and blushes lightly.

I start the breast examination. My fingers glide over her firm flesh, first stroking away from the nipples and then in ever increasing circles around it, making sure not to miss a millimeter. I make a point of letting my fingers 'accidentally' brush over her nipples every now and again. Her nipples respond by becoming long and hard. I can see the goose bumps forming on her skin. I deliberately prolong the examination for as long as possible. Needless to say, by now I have a raging hard-on that strains against the front of my pants so much it hurts!

I take her right nipple between my thumb and index finger and squeeze it lightly. Then I gently tug on it and roll it lightly between my fingers. I glance at her face. Her eyes are closed and her mouth slightly open. Her breathing has definitely picked up! I repeat the process with the other nipple.

''Everything appears to be in order and responds as it should" I remark. She opens her eyes and props herself up on her elbows. What I would give to take those nipples in my mouth..!

''How long since your last internal exam" I enquired.

''About eighteen months ago." she replied, looking somewhat flushed.

''Then it is definitely time. Shall we proceed" I asked.

''It is always uncomfortable and embarrassing, but let's get it over and done with." she replied shyly and lay on her back again.

I set up the stirrups at the bottom corners of the table and wait for her to remove her panties. She doesn't and I take the liberty of doing it for her. I put my hands on her hips and slide her panties downwards. She assists by lifting her butt of the bed. I remove her panties, squeeze it into a ball and put it on the gown on the chair.

I lift her one leg and place her foot in the stirrup. I repeat the process with her other leg and her womanhood comes into full view! She is clean shaven except for the strip of short hair above her pink slit. Her labia minora are quite prominent.

I take a pair of surgical gloves from the drawer, but decide against using it and put it back. This examination I am going to perform with my bare hands! I put my hand on her vulva and spread her lips slightly. I stroke it gently and let my fingers rake her clitoris ever so lightly. I notice a slight jerk of her hips along with a sharp gasp. Her eyes are closed again and the mouth slightly open. I take the jar of KY-jelly, open it and put it next to me. I let my middle finger slide into her slit. Wow! This babe is sopping wet! No need for KY-jelly at this time! I slip my finger all the way into her vagina and at the same time applying gentle pressure with my thumb on her clitoris.

I probe around inside her vagina and push upward against her bladder. I can hear her breathing become heavier. I insert my index finger as well and turn my fingers around inside her while slowly fingering her cunt, hoping she'd believe that it is all just part of the examination. All the while I try to maintain some slight pressure with my thumb on her clitoris. I roll my fingers around in her vagina and feel her lower body begin to squirm. I work my fingers slowly in and out of her vagina and notice that her hips are ever so slightly beginning to rock in time with the motion of my hand. I glance at her face. Her eyes are still closed and her breathing is ragged. Her right hand is folded around her left boob and she is lightly pinching her hard nipple between her fingers.

I take my fingers out of her vagina. I turn my back to her and insert my drenched fingers into my mouth. I simply have to taste this woman! She tastes like heaven! Again my hard dick is on the verge of exploding in my pants!

Then I take the speculum out. I keep it under the warm water at the basin to heat it up, then put some KY jelly on it. She looks at me, her hand still folded around her breast. I can tell that she is very aroused. I place my left hand over her cunt and spread her lips. I put the tip of the speculum into her vagina and slowly push it all the way into her cunt. She lets out a soft moan and her hips are making tiny involuntary movements. I open up the speculum. The soft, wet folds of her vagina look pink and inviting. The round cervix is shiny and healthy. Keeping the speculum open, I roll it around slowly inside her vagina. My left hand still rests on her mount of Venus. I roll my thumb over her clitoris, applying light pressure. I begin to slowly fuck her with the speculum, in and out, while rolling it around inside her. Her hips begin to shudder and her hands frantically clutch the edges of the table. I realize that she is going to come! I increase the pressure on her clit. Then her hips begin their rhythmic convulsions! She lets out a loud moan and explodes into a very intense orgasm! I keep the speculum inside her, waiting for her to recover. Then I pull the speculum out of her pussy.

She lies breathless on the bed. '' I'm so sorry! I don't know what's come over me!" she says, looking very embarrassed. She has tears in her eyes. My boyfriend will kill me if he knows what happened here. He must never find out. Please promise to keep it to yourself " she pleads.

She sits up and swings her legs off the table. I stand in front of her and put my hands on her bare shoulders. ''It's OK. I promise. It'll be our secret. By the way, it happens to many women during an examination. It's perfectly normal. There's absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about!" I lied.

''Thank you." she whispers and leans forward, resting her head against my chest.

I put my arms around her and pull her towards me. I feel those firm naked tits pressing into my body.'' Please don't be ashamed." I comforted her.

''You're really nice" she whispers and gives me a light hug. I lower my hands down her naked back and pull her against me. I look down into her eyes. She lifts her head and her face is very close to mine. Her full, shiny lips look absolutely irresistible and suddenly all reason and logic flies out the window! I lower my mouth onto hers and kiss her gently. She returns the kiss briefly and I pull her onto her feet. She stands naked in front of me, my hands resting on her hips.

''I have to get dressed " she whispers, suddenly very aware of her nakedness. She crosses her arms over her breasts and turns her back to me. She bends to pick up her panties from the chair. I put my arms around her and my right hand folds around the firm flesh of her right breast. I lean forward and kiss her lightly in the nape of her neck. She turns to face me. ''We mustn't " she whispers. I pick her up and make her sit on the table. I position myself between her legs, forcing them gently open with mine.'' Please...!" she pleads. I lower my head and my lips close around her hard nipple, sucking it into my mouth. She put her hands around my head and pulls me into her breast, her fingers entangled in my hair. ''Please, Doc Don't! I'm not going to be able to stop you " Her words are music to my ears! Still nibbling on her nipple, I put my hands on her naked thighs. She leans forward and kisses my neck.

My hard dick strains against the confines of my trousers to the extent that it hurts! I lower my one hand and open my fly without her noticing. I take my cock out. It is hard as rock and stand proudly away from my body. I pull myself towards her with my hands on her hips. This forces her legs to open even wider and the head of my dick lands in her sopping wet slit. She is completely taken by surprise and jumps as our genitals make contact. Please..! We cannot " she pleads. I begin to gently fuck her slit and my dick slides effortlessly up and down her wetness. Then the head of my dick finds the entrance of her vagina. I keep it lodged there without penetrating, waiting for reaction from her. She puts her arms around me and raises her knees slightly. She put her hands on my butt and pulls me towards her. My dick becomes engulfed in the soft, warm wetness of her vagina as it disappears to the hilt into her sopping wet cunt. I keep it still inside her, enjoying the soft velvet-like feel of her vagina around my dick. I put my arms around her and hold her. She lifts her head and I kiss her. Her tongue darts into my mouth and her hips begin to rock, lightly humping me.

I put my hands on her ass and start fucking her with long, deep strokes. She groans and bites my lip. I feel the salty taste of blood in my mouth. I fuck her passionately until I feel that my balls are going to explode. Then I pull my dick out of her pussy. She gives me a disappointed look. I gently push her onto her back on the table. I open her legs and lower my head over her cunt. She groans as my mouths closes over her clitoris. The taste of her cunt juices mixed with the KY jelly drives me nuts! I lick and suck her pussy with passion! Then I notice the light telltale shuddering of her hips. She is about to come again.

I move my head away from her cunt and get on the table. I lean forward over her and she wraps her long legs around me. Her hand closes around my hard dick and she draws it to her pussy. I push forward with my hips and once again my dick disappears into her hungry hole. I can feel my balls pressing against her butt. Her hands slide underneath my shirt and I can feel her nails eating into the flesh of my back as I fuck her deep and hard. I lower my head over her breast and take her hard nipple lightly between my teeth. She moans and I feel the frantic movement of her hands on my back. I realize that she is going to come soon. Then she grabs me and I can feel her nails tear through the skin of my back as she explodes into a very intense orgasm. Her hips start to buck and it takes a lot of effort to keep my dick inside her. I hold her tight and fuck her gently while she recovers. Then I feel the tension build up in my balls and I fuck her with long hard strokes. Then I come. I shoot load after load of pearly white come down her sopping wet pussy, while she pulls me deeper into her cunt.

Then I relax and just lie on top of her with my spent dick still in her cunt. ''Good God, what have we done!" she asks. How on earth did this happen.." I do not answer. Nothing I can say will justify what happened in any case. I lie between her thighs and hold her for a while. Then we get up and get dressed without talking. I walk her to the door, turn her towards me and kiss her. She kisses me back and pulls away from me. Without a further word, she turns around and walks to her car. I watch through the window as she gets in and drives off. Totally overwhelmed by what happened, I wonder if I will ever see her again.


End file.
